so in love with two
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: We saw the adventure through the pirates' eyes. Now see it through the eyes of Davy Jones' niece. What happens when his niece sets out to find him? She falls in love that what happens but problem is who will she chose? Two love her she loves two.


**I found this song and it fit her. so in love with two. I will have a poll later on who she should chose so please vote and review. This is my first potc story. Villains' Bad Girl helped me with this story too**

**Sum **We saw the adventure through the pirates' eyes. Now see it through the eyes of Davy Jones' niece. What happens when his niece sets out to find him? She falls in love that what happens but problem is who will she chose? Two love her she loves two.

So in love with two.

Ch 1

I looked around the room. I look at a black key that my uncle gave to me for my birthday. He told me it was priceless to keep it safe and on me at all times and to tell know one about it. I put it around my neck and hid it. I put my hair around her neck to hide the chain then I get up and go to the ocean. When I get there I see a man there. I looked form the ocean at him getting slapped by two women. I just play with the key and watch this than looked out and saw the Black Peal. I heard stories about it from my uncle. I had to get on that ship. I saw the man lean on a building. He looked like a captain. I put the key under the top of my dress and put my hair to not show the chain then walks to him.  
"Hi", I say. He looks me over than spoke.  
"Evening", I looked at the ship than back at him.  
"Is that your ship?" he looks at the ship.  
"Might be."  
"Can I go with you when you leave?" he looked at my confused.  
"A ship is for no lady."  
"Please I been on a ship up to I was 12."  
"Where's your family? You shouldn't leave them."  
"My aunt died so I just need to get away please will you take me?"  
"There are plenty of vessels that come here. Why can't you hop aboard those?" I sighed and looked at him.  
"I heard about the Black Pearl and I wanted to be on it."  
"It's bad luck to have women aboard a ship." I sighed  
"Fine." I walk off to my room and changed cloths to a boy.  
"If you will not let me on then I will sneak on." I smiles to myself then get my bag and walks down to the ship and sneaks on it. I went below and hid. I looked at the key for a while "Soon." I just sat there than I heard footsteps and saw the captain walking down I hid and watched him. I looked him up and down he looked like he was in his 20s.  
"Who's there?" he asked. I cover my month and hid more. He starts to look around. "Who's there?" I thought of a name fast than he saw me. "Who are you?" I looked at him.  
"David, sir."  
"I don't remember ever hiring you."  
"Yes you did." I watched him.  
"Name the place I hired you from." I looked at him.  
"Tortuga."  
"When?" he looked me over.  
"This morning." I said.  
"Was I drunk?" I just looked at him. Than he walked away I sighed. Then he looked at me. "You want a job? Swab the deck." Great swab the deck.  
"Yes caption." I go up and swab the deck. I saw him come up than went into the cabin. I sighed and done my job just thinking about my uncle. I had to find out why he just left me there. I felt all of the crew looking at me. I sighed and done the job right. I stood up and looked out for a few then I heard Jack.  
"Sailor!" I sighed and went up to him  
"Yes caption?"  
"Have you finished?"  
"Yes caption."  
"Go find something else to do." I sighed and started to walk away. "Wait. I got something for you to do." I looked at him.  
"Yes captain."  
"Get the charts from my room and plan a route to Cuba." I nodded and went and got them and went back to him. I put them down on the little table. I looked at them.  
"I expect you know what you're doing?" I looked at him than back at the maps. Then I showed him where to go. "You are a strange boy." I looked at him.  
"Well my uncle was a pirate, and he trained me."  
"Who was your uncle?"  
"It doesn't matter… he is dead."  
"My condolences."  
"Thanks." I looked down.  
"Were you close?"  
"He was….like a dad to me." I looked at him than I sighed and looked down.  
"No boy is that close with their uncle." I looked at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the cabin. I knew I was busted. He shut the door than looked at me and he smiled. "Hello, love." I sighed and took off my hat than took down my hair. He smiled  
"I had you though."  
"You did. Only one thing gave you away. "He point to my breast. I sighed.  
"I had to get a ride and you said no."  
"Why did you want to use my ship?"  
"I don't know. It just felt this one was right."  
"How?"  
"I don't know just did. Will you let me stay?"  
"I have no choice, but you do know you can't let the crew no."  
"I can take care of myself. They will not touch me." I saw him smirk.  
"If you need any help come to me." Than he smacks my butt. I smiled and grab his sword fast and held it to his neck. I smiles then takes it away.  
"Feisty." I smiled.  
"See, my uncle trained me good."  
"So I see." I smiled and gets close to him then puts his sword back. He just looked at me. I looked back.  
"How old are you?"  
"26, and you?" I looked down. He lifts my chin to look at him.  
"I- am 16." He shook his head.  
"Too young." I looked at him then put my hat on and walk out of the cabin and down to my stuff. I sighed and sat down and played with the key. Why did you give me this key and why did you drop me off? I put the key back and went to sleep.


End file.
